narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Secondary infobox image for edo tensei? Does anyone else find it appropriate for characters who have been reincarnated? --Mandon (talk) 06:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Is it better to open a new discussion about putting another image in the infobox for the reincarnated characters like Itachi, Madara, Asuma and Zabuza? http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 06:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really see the point, a reincarnated shinobi looks exactly the same as when they keeled over and pegged it, apart from the eyes, so it'd be pointless. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 06:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I knew this day was coming. It is not necessary to add pictures of what persons look like when they are reincarnated. The point of adding secondary images is for persons who have had significant changes in appearance i.e. the Konoha 11, Inari and even Tazuna, not for people who come back to like with cracked greyed skin and black irides. It isn't necessary.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru's statement Orochimaru may have said Itachi was stronger than himself, but had already been stripped of most of his powers by Hiruzen at that point, so wouldn't it be more valid to note that his statement came only after his loss of his arms? The Fox King(The Fox King 15:45, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) :You are assuming that Orochimaru was taking into account his weakened state. We mention what was said and leave it at that without any concessions.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:04, November 1, 2013 (UTC) He had just beforehand noted his weakened state and then he said that after they began to discuss Itachi. Its still not exactly valid to just have whats there. The Fox King(The Fox King 19:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) He says Itachi is stronger than him because of their scuffle back when he left Akatsuki. He wasn't mentioning his weakened state. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 01:49, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I said he mentioned his weakened state right before he said that, not during it, and he only said that after he lost his arms. His scuffle with Itachi hadn't been revealed yet and he didn't reference it, so therefore it seems more valid to at least note he had lost most of his power by the time he said Itachi was stronger than him. The Fox King(The Fox King 19:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC)) No need to. Him having lost his arms or not, he says himself Itachi is STRONGER than him, if he would of included his arms being lost he would of said something along the lines of "In my current state.. Itachi is stronger than me" but he didn't now did he? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:14, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : There's no real point of saying what he might have said '''if. These are just manga characters, people, Kishi the brain behind them. Orochimaru said what he said, its not up for us to decide whether he meant with or without his arms. We just record what he said and take him at his word. That's all we, as readers, can do. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox'' 02:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Itachi and Kisame's first meeting Why is it that Itachi and Kisame's first meeting happened before the Uchiha Clan Massacre? In the chapter which was used as reference for that meeting, Kisame said that he had heard the rumours about Itachi slaughtering the Uchiha Clan. How could that have been if Itachi had yet to do it?--JOA20 (talk) 16:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, that's a mistake. Feel free to fix it. ^_^ Seelentau 愛議 17:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then. Done ^_^--JOA20 (talk) 17:58, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a mistake, just means Itachi may have simply been 13 when he joined Akatsuki and not 11 like people like to say. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:32, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Curious about this, which chapter is that?--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::He was 11, check my timeline~ Seelentau 愛議 09:45, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Well I thought you guys might appreciate this. It seems he was 170cm tall at age 13... tall for Naruto age standards. 13yr old Itachi http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/kaisou.jpg Edo Tensei Itachi http://blog.pierrot.jp/wp-content/uploads/blog.pierrot.jp/2013/11/itachi1.jpg ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:36, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Seems Sasuke was 140cm at age 8 too lol.. Naruto was only 142 at age 10-11. Poor Naruto ItachiWasAHero (talk) 22:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Image change I think the image that was just uploaded of Itachi with his Sharingan deactivated would be a good photo replacement, it looks better in imo ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Itachi spent the majority of his time with the Sharingan activated, it's much more usual appearance for him. Omnibender - Talk - 17:22, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Add to Legacy. I feel as if we should place something about Kabuto in his legacy. Mostly how because of Itachi, Kabuto came to realize his place in the shinobi world. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I guess so.--Elveonora (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2014 (UTC) "second eyebrows" Just noticed he has them painted, shouldn't it be mentioned?--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Wait.. what? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:33, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :https://imagizer.imageshack.us/v2/486x375q90/31/7ez2.png :those red things are his actual eyebrows, while that where the blue is I suppose is drawn? And yes, this isn't a late April, I'm serious--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Those are his eyelids. --Taynio (talk) 23:02, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Are you sure? Eyelids end where the eyelashes do, or not? Those lines are above the eyes--Elveonora (talk) 23:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sweety, google eyelids. You forget where eyelids "begin". --Taynio (talk) 23:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay then ._. why aren't all characters then drawn that way?--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Because not all characters look the same. That's just where the skin from his eyelids "fold". Kinda like an expression line. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, April 3, 2014 (UTC) There are actually many types of eye shapes, such as hooded and etc. This creates a different looking eyelid, which is what Itachi has. --Taynio (talk) 23:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for explanation both of you then.--Elveonora (talk) 23:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Kakashi *Some of the references show that Kakashi took care of Itachi in anbu, but they are using the manga which didn't really show anything like that or Kakashi and Itachi having much of a relationship... wasn't that only in the filler arc? so shouldn't those references from the anime be shown as ref from the anime rather than incorrectly shown to be from the manga?--Deathmailrock (talk) 19:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Feel free to correct such blasphemy where you see it. People mixing up canon with non-canon is getting a little too overboard...--Elveonora (talk) 19:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Blaze Release Why does Itachi have blaze release? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:49, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Because we deduced that Amaterasu is Blaze Release. Rachin123 (talk) 04:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Checking other talkpages before asking sometime helps you know. If you demand an explanation for the reasoning, then I'm willing to give it to you.--[[User:Elveonora|'''Elve]] Talk Page| 09:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Blaze release is different from Amaterasu in the aspect that it is the power of a single eye. Itachi had tsukuyomi and amaterasu as his two eye powers, where as Sasuke had amaterasu and blaze release. Two abilities must be unlocked prior to manifesting susano'o, so we know for a fact we have seen sasuke's two mangekyo abilities, and that negates the possibility of tsukuyomi. Remember, Sasuke manipulates black flames with one eye, and casts amaterasu with the other. That being said, Itachi cannot manipulate flames. (Yes, I know he has been seen distinguishing them before, but that is besides the point) Itachi's two mangekyo abilities, again, were tsukuyomi and amaterasu. Amaterasu and blazer release are different powers, and thus, Itachi does not have blaze release. :The reason why we came to the conclusion that Amaterasu is Blaze Release is because of this simple reason: Shaping a nature does not advance it. You see Sasuke shape his Chidori into techniques like Chidori Sharp Spear and Kirin. Does that advance the lightning nature? No. Sure, there's no Blaze Release prefix on Amaterasu. There isn't a Lightning Release prefix on Chidori either. You can cry about it all you want, nothing will change. We're seriously beating on a dead horse here, and we're very tired of having to explain it over and over again. Shaping a nature does not advance it. It's just that simple. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Sigh...look we came to a conclusion that blaze release can't possibility just be for just manipulating the black flames and such how its manifested being Amaterasu is part of Blaze Release considered to be the highest type of fire. Since there hasn't been a databook out for a while and things past it contradicts some things we had to look at it deeply and we came to an agreement. As for Sasuke getting the Susanoo I speculated he used Tsukuyomi despite people trying to disagree with me despite some evidence but its like how Obito manifested Susanoo through Kakashi. A mystery I suppose. Rachin123 (talk) 02:18, October 6, 2014 (UTC)Rachin123 Correction @Dazzling: since Amaterasu (or so at least logic dictates) is Blaze Release, Itachi too had Blaze Release technique in one eye and Tsukuyomi in another. Sasuke has Blaze Release in one eye (Amaterasu) and Kagutsuchi in another. All Kagutsuchi is, is Shape Transformation as stated by C. Manipulation of the black flames by means of shape transformation isn't Blaze Release, the flames themselves are Blaze Release to begin with--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :Blaze release was madeup on this wiki, wasn't it? I don't believe it's stated ever in the manga... (correct me if I'm wrong)DazzlingEmerald (talk) 22:19, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Blaze Release was not made up. It has been stated in the manga a multitude of times. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 22:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) sigghhh, why cant you guys just go by what manga states and stop putting theories in the articles, when will this wiki learn. This wiki done had many issues like this, and if its turns out to be wrong it makes the website and users look stupid. Thus we lose viewers for info. We had this same issue with indra, kaguya, sasuke and more and so far all theories are becoming wrong and some of who approves of this are only making yourself work harder by going back into the articles changing it. We shouldnt have viewers or users created sections like this because some of you come up with theories instead of being factual, if the manga doesnt stated dont put it. Its time for a change, but you know the fourth databook is out so if it doesnt say he does, like most of the theories that are wrong. You gonna have to change it. And plus it make this wiki look like a fandom wiki with all these theory without direct facts. If a user feels like naruto can do susanno i guest he would put it in his article and say "its ok we came to the conclusion that he can do it" (sarcastically). Smh--Ankhael (talk) 01:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Finally, someone who seeks the truth.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Amaterasu is listed as a Blaze Release technique, so this move of removing Itachi as a Blaze Release user doesn't make sense. Fire Release at it's highest level IS Blaze Release, which Itachi can clearly do. If the ability of control is the major factor here, couldn't we just acknowledge in his nature transformation subsection of his abilities, that he can't exercise the same level of control over the black flames as Sasuke? Just a thought.--Minamoto15 (talk) 18:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Thankfully,, it has finally been removed. He could not have inferior usage to Sasuke, because he did not possess the blaze release ability in his mangekyo sharingan. You all should know that a sharingan is limited to two abilities, one per each eye. By giving Itachi blaze release, you were giving him three abilities. I only hope those people who you've confused the past month will someday learn the truth.DazzlingEmerald (talk) 12:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :I added it again. ^_^ • Seelentau 愛 議 13:03, November 11, 2014 (UTC) @DazzlingEmerald, can you explain how Amaterasu is not a Blaze Release dojustsu, when it's been explained that it's the highest level of Fire Release? Can you also explain how being able to manipulate the black flames of Amaterasu makes it Blaze Release, and yet the flames themselves from Itachi's mangekyo sharingan aren't? Blaze Release(Amaterasu) and the Tsukuyomi are Itachi's two visual powers. Simple, no?--Minamoto15 (talk) 13:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Stopping Kabuto's attack picture Here is the manga picture of it since you wanted Sasuke in it, do with it what you will wiki File:Sasitahands.PNG--Narutofox94 (talk) 20:59, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Yin and Yang Yea this should've been expected as being brought up. Why is Itachi listed as a Yin Release and Yang Release user? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 21:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I think because it's listed in the fourth databook--Ankhael (talk) 22:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. I just remembered that it's common he uses genjutsu he uses (Izanami, Tsukoyomi) that are Yin Release, but I don't remember him using any Yang Release techniques. [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab'']] 04:41, November 7, 2014 (UTC)